


Jack Harkness Joins The Immortals Institute (Sort Of)

by DragonAngelFunandFire



Series: The Immortals Institute [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explanations, Gen, M/M, Recruitment, Some Fluff, The Immortals Intitute, mysterious meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAngelFunandFire/pseuds/DragonAngelFunandFire
Summary: The meeting between my mysterious OC, who runs a research institute/haven for immortals, and Captain Jack Harkness, alien expert immortal.Some references to the first story, but only in terms of characters.





	Jack Harkness Joins The Immortals Institute (Sort Of)

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for this idea. I'll make more stories where my OC meets a number of other immortals. This will be massive.

It was a normal day at Torchwood. Keyword there is  _was._

First, a strange woman wearing a hood, but with an aura that exuded age and wisdom, approached Ianto at the front desk. She asked him to deliver a message to his Captain, one Jack Harkness. Ianto shrugged and delivered it to his boyfriend, thinking nothing of it. 

Then, Jack disappeared. Usually, this wasn't a huge cause for concern, but he didn't tell anyone where he was going. Again, not that odd, but he also disappeared for near 72 hours, almost 3 days, which was more than a little weird.

When Jack came back, he didn't tell anyone what happened, just that he had secured a business deal with another company, one that knew of aliens and would be more than happy to provide them with new tech whenever a problem came along that they couldn't handle. The only condition was that Jack is considered the intermediary between the two organizations, and that they are allowed to study some of the aliens or their parts.

It took 3  _weeks_ of badgering from the entire team before he finally let up and showed them the security footage for what had happened.

 

TII-TII

 

_A woman dressed all in black with a hood over her head handed a piece of paper to Ianto, and asked him to deliver it to his Captain, a Jack Harkness. Ianto did as asked, seeing no problem with it._

_Upon reading the note, Jack's face had a bit of a dazed expression on his face,_  an expressionthat was so hopeful that it hurt the team to see it.

_Jack walked out to the pier, where the woman was waiting for him.  
_

_"Who are you? How do you know what I am?" he demanded._

_"I am Rhiannon Myrddin. I am the Leader of the Immortals Institute, a research institute that serves as a safe haven for those like you and I," she told him calmly._

_"How do you know what I am?" Jack asked again, sounding a bit confused this time._

_"I have always been able to find those like me. Call it a sixth sense, but I can always find one of us," she said, once again dancing around the one word._

_"What do you mean, a safe haven?" Jack asked, remembering her introduction._

_"The Immortals Institute is exactly as it sounds. It is fully staffed and run by immortals. I created it as a haven for those of us who did not want to keep befriending mortals, falling in love and watching them die as you continue to exist. I wanted to save those like myself from suicidal depression caused by loneliness. I wanted to make a family where no one would have to worry about outliving the others," she explained._

_"Oh," Jack seemed confused and extremely hopeful, "Can I see it?"_

_"Of course, and you can always come back to your mortal friends. Actually, you already have a company of a sort, right?" At Jack's nod, she continued, "Then I can draw up a business partnership of some kind, so that you can stay at your Torchwood and still have reason to come here whenever you feel that you need it."_

_"Thank you," Jack said._

_"It was nothing. You are family now, after all," she replied._

_The two then suddenly disappeared from the screen._

 

TII-TII

 

"After that, we went to the Institute. Rhia showed me around, introduced me to the others there, and drew up the contract. She also explained that it is possible to make some mortals immortal, but they only do that in the cases of extreme emotional attachment, as the process can be painful," Jack continued where the video left off.

"Jack, this is good for you! You have friends who can stay with you for a long time now, even when we can't," Tosh was happy for Jack. Jack had a family now who could help him. She would admit, to any one of her friends, that she was worried about her friend. Jack wasn't just her boss anymore, he was her friend. When she learned of his immortality, she couldn't help but worry about what would happen when she and the others were gone.

Gwen had some misgivings. 

"Who were these people? How do you know you can trust them?" she demanded.

"They showed me the whole complex. I trust them, and if I didn't before, I do after watching this," Jack replied confidently.

"Why's that?" Owen asked. He didn't really care one way or another. He just knew they had new tech to play with, and that there were a lot more people like Jack out there.

"She had multiple opportunities to lie to me, but I can spot lies on video pretty well. In real life, not so much, but on video, it's obvious. She didn't lie to me, not once," Jack explained, "And none of this will really come into play until the rest of you are dead. I'll still catch aliens with you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> NEW IDEAS ARE WELCOME!!! Any immortal, or character that you think should be immortal even if it isn't canon, that you, my readers, want can meet and be recruited by my OC. I can do drabbles from the Institute.
> 
> What is a beta? I have heard it, but I don't know what it is or how to get one.
> 
> I don't know how to write Ianto, and I find Gwen to have a very abrasive personality.  
> I might do a second chapter with Ianto and Jack, detailing an interesting process, but only if ya'll want it.


End file.
